She Dies at the End
This the story of a man who was locked in a room and remembered. Bizarre looking was the man in the closet, he would whisper me daily advices and while they were pretty vague, I followed them every day, and so every morning before heading out to work I'd open the closet and listen to what he had to say, for some reason all his advices sounded familiar but I never thought much about It. I knew this woman, she was a clerk at a supermarket I used to shop at. We knew each other from high school but we never spoke to each other, I guessed she forgot about me. I didn't and one of the reasons was she was so pretty, she always stood out from the rest, you see, back in high school she was always so full of energy, she acted like a small child most of the time and while that got her bullied many times by other girls, that never stopped her from being what she was. But It seemed that after high school life must had taken a turn for the worse for her, since all that energy seemed to have vanished and left only the husk of what she once was...and you know what? She looked even prettier. I once asked the man in the closet about what should I do to conquer her, I had never asked him a question before, I never spoke to him before, but this time I had to know if the man had anything that could help me. Surprisingly, the man answered, and I will never forget what he told me in a very, very soft whisper: "She is the one in a million, that you will seed her to be" I did not understand what he meant, but I guessed he meant that she was the person I would put my seed in, and be in peace with. With that said from the man in the closet, I went right ahead to the supermarket, and there she was, that same defeated look in her eyes, I approached her slowly, thinking about what I would tell her. She looked at me, and I looked back at her, she then just looked away, I guessed I was looking like a creeper and I was making her feel uncomfortable. I took a deep breath and asked her if she attended the school we both attended to, she looked at me confused and kind of scared, but she nodded, I then told her my name and that we went to the same class, a spark appeared in her eyes as I mentioned my name and she smiled with a nod. That smile, It was the same smile she had back in the day, It made me so happy to see it again, she told me that her shift would be over at 4, and that we could meet somewhere to have some drinks, I of course accepted and told her of this great place to have some coffee. Now I would not want to bother you with every detail on how our relationship went from there so I will just say we became a couple and she agreed to live with me, since my home had some free room and her house was too small for her taste. And the man in the closet for some reason stopped talking to me, I guessed now that I had her he thought I did not need him anymore, and so I could be.... One day after she had moved in, we were both in bed, our bodies close to each other, I had an arm over her shoulder and she had fallen asleep, I heard a soft moan, I was not sure where it came from and I was too tired to figure out from where it came, maybe it was my dog who just wanted to sleep with me, since ever since she moved in I forced my dog to sleep in the kitchen. Anyways, I fell asleep and I had one of the weirdest dreams in my life. I was in a dark tight room with only one door and a piece of paper, even though It was dark I could see the white piece of paper on the floor, I slowly reached for the paper and saw that It had something written on it, but it was too dark to see. I felt a sudden urge to know what it had written on it, I began touching the walls trying to find a switch or something, but I found nothing, the more I searched for the switch, my urges grew and grew until I suffered a panic attack that forced me to sit down in a corner, the piece of paper was now a ball inside my shaky and sweaty fist. I was not sure why I felt like that, but I could not think straight with all the panic inside me, that's when I noticed a closet at the other side of the room, It was so dark that It almost looked like a hole in the wall, I slowly approached It, the closet was made of some very cold material, like some kind of metal. I slowly opened the closet door, and I saw myself, in a fetal position holding up burning match, the face looked mangled and lifeless, but I could see I was breathing, or he was breathing, I slowly moved the paper closer to the match, and I saw what It was written on It. It was written in pretty curves and It read: "She is the one in a million, that you will feed her to me" I woke up. She was dead. Fuck. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck